More particularly, the invention relates to a rail for a vehicle seat, comprising a fixed profile adapted to be secured to a floor of the vehicle and a movable profile mounted on the fixed profile so as to slide in a longitudinal direction and intended to carry the seating portion of the seat, said rail having a control mechanism comprising an adjustment screw which extends in the longitudinal direction, the fixed profile having at least one bottom which extends widthwise in a transverse direction between two lateral wings, said bottom having an internal face facing towards the adjustment screw and an external face facing away from the adjustment screw, the adjustment screw being integral to a support which comprises two side walls extending in parallel in the longitudinal direction between the lateral wings of the fixed profile, the adjustment screw being engaged between the side walls of the support and each side wall of the support comprising at least one attachment lug engaged in a hole formed in the bottom of the fixed profile, the attachment lug extending through the bottom to an end.
Document WO2016150791A1 describes a rail of this type with regard to its FIGS. 13 to 15, in which the lugs of the support are welded to the internal face of the bottom of the fixed profile. This method of attachment provides effective retention of the side walls of the support on the bottom because the welds are closer to the adjustment screw; however, it complicates the manufacturing process, as access to the internal face of the bottom is reduced due to the presence of the lateral wings of the fixed profile and the support.